starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Night of the Dead
Night of the Dead (NotD) is a 8-player cooperative survival map for StarCraft II. It features three campaigns, customizable heroes through class selection and in-game pick-ups, and locally stored persistent data to save player progress between sessions. Gameplay Experience Experience ("XP") is earned by killing enemies and completing objectives. Classes There are 14 classes, tailored to different roles by their abilities. Earning XP is required to unlock all of the classes. Campaigns restrict the classes that may be used. High XP and rating players may circumvent the restriction through random class selection. Equipment Each hero has equipment slots to hold weapons, power-ups, and consumables. The initial load-out includes a weapon and some ammunition. Ammunition is required to fire weapons. Additional ammunition, and more powerful weapons, are available as pick-ups. Other pick-ups improve attack, defense, and add or improve abilities. All equipment have weight. Being over-encumbered reduces movement speed. Ailments Enemy attacks may inflict debuffs ("ailments") which may be removed using consumables or abilities. Death while being affected by a fatal ailment ignores any lives a player may have Game modes Campaigns The three campaigns ("Easy Company", "Alpha Company", "Apollo Security") describe related events taking place in the NotD universe. The latter two campaigns are unlocked only if each player has a certain level of XP. Survival Survival mode is unlocked when all players have a certain level of XP, and pits them against increasingly difficult waves of enemies. Survival awards XP and credits. Credits may be used to purchase items normally available only as pick-ups in the campaigns. Player attributes Awards Ranks and medals are ways to earn additional "stat" points. Stats affect most basic attributes of the hero unit (e.g. health, regeneration rate, move speed, etc.); stats do not affect the base damage inflicted by weapons. Points may be allocated during a game. Ranks are unlocked by earning XP; they are named after conventional military. Medals are earned by accomplishing tasks or meeting some other criteria. Ranks and medals persist between games. Ranking Player performance is measured by "rating" and "karma". They are also persistent between games, with additional games modifying existing values. Rating measures player proficiency. Rating determines how many times a player may re-spawn during a single game. Rating is affected by how long it takes to complete objectives, damage taken, and friendly fire. These attributes may be weighed differently depending on the class. Karma measures sportsmanship. Karma determines whether a player may vote to kick other players, control heroes abandoned by leavers, and which classes may be used. Low karma onlys allow the most basic classes to be used, regardless of earned XP. Also, low karma players are visually distinguished by a surrounding red box to warn other players. Karma is earned primarily by staying until the game ends, even if they have died. Leaving prematurely has the opposite affect. Difficulty modes The difficulty for campaign play is dynamically determined based on the team's earned XP and overall rating. Rewards (rating, karma, etc.) and risks (enemy spawn rate, boss difficulties) are scaled accordingly. The lowest and highest difficulties are manually activated. These are intended for new and expert players respectively. Recognition Night of the Dead was featured in a PC Gamer article in January 2011,Senior, Tom. 2011-01-27. The best Starcraft II mods available now. PC Gamer. Accessed 2012-02-16. and made a Battle.net featured map in September 2011.2011-09-09. Custom Map Highlight. Battle.net. Accessed 2012-02-16. References External Links *Official web site *Night of the Dead Wiki Category:Arcade maps Category:Fan-created maps